Head Underwater
by myxnamexisxconfinedxinfo
Summary: (First story!) Meet Aquamarine, the half-human, half-mermaid...person. And no, she does not turn into a fish every time she touches water. (I suck at summaries, by the way.) When she meets the Teen Titans, all is well. Until Aqua's arch-enemy appears. This isn't going to end well. (Horrible summary! Please read it though. I'd appreciate it!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. This is my first story EVER! Yay! Hallelujah! Whoo-hoo! Etc. This is pretty much a story of how my very own OC, Aquamarine came to be part of the Titans. There's going to be an enemy of course. Sorry if you hate this story but I'm pretty much just writing this for myself, to get the idea out of my head before I lose it. Sorry again. I also apologize beforehand if I don't update this story as frequently as you would prefer. Yeah, as you can probably tell, I like to apologize. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the plot and Aquamarine. I wish I did though. I'd be rich!**

* * *

Aquamarine was in her river home, reading a book she had bought at a bookstore on land. I know what you're thinking: Omigosh! The book! It must be soaked! **(A/N: If you had read my profile, you'd know that I'm one of those grammar freaks so writing "Omigosh!" kinda stung. Just telling you that. This is really pointless so I'm just going to shut up now.) **Well, Aquamarine could control anything water-related. She could freeze it so much that nothing on Earth or space could melt or break it and could make it so hot, just standing within three feet of it could burn you up. She had cleared the area around the book of water so it was nice and dry.

Anyways, as she was turning the page, she sensed some people approaching her river. Six to be exact, one way huger than the others. Suspicious, Aquamarine set her book down and encased it in ice to keep it dry and rose out of her river cautiously. What she saw in front of her almost made her trip and fall back in. There was a huge, purple blob…thing attacking the other five figures. It took a moment for Aquamarine to figure out that she wasn't dreaming and the blob thing was actually there. She looked at the other people and blinked in surprise. They were the legendary Teen Titans. She had heard about them from a stranger on the street. Okay, I'll admit, Aquamarine was eavesdropping but that's beside the point.

The first one had spiky black hair and was wearing a white mask outlined in black over his eyes. He was wearing a yellow and black cape, a red shirt with three lines in the middle and an R above his heart, the sleeves green, green gloves, green tights, **(A/N: *snickers* Tights) **black, steel-toed shoes, and a yellow belt. He was pulling different doohickeys out of his belt nonstop and hurling them at the monster. He was known as the leader of the Titans, Robin.

The second had long, red hair and green eyes. And by, green, I mean full green. The "whites" were a lighter shade of green than the irises. Her eyebrows weren't full eyebrows. She was wearing a metal neck-plate with a green gem, a tight, purple crop top, a purple miniskirt, a silver belt, purple, thigh-high boots, and metal, fingerless gloves, each with a green gem. On her right bicep was a metal bracelet. She was flying in the air, shooting green balls of electricity known as starbolts at the monster. She was known as Starfire, the resident alien of the group of superheroes.

The third was a tall, African American with one gray eye and one red one. He was half-robot. His right hand was currently a cannon and blasting holes into the creature. You know him as Cyborg.

The forth was a short, green guy. He had spiky green hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black spandex suit with a magenta stripe down the middle, silver gloves, a silver belt, and magenta, black, and silver shoes. A single fang was sticking out of his mouth. He changed into different animals and charged the monster. Beast Boy, the changeling.

The last was a girl in a blue cloak fastened by a broach with a ruby. Her hood was up so I couldn't see anything except her mouth, chin, and eyes. Her cloak was spread by her arms, revealing a black leotard, and a ruby-incrusted gold belt. On her feet were ankle-high blue boots. Her eyes were glowing white and her hands were covered in black magic as well as different items she hurled at the blob. She was known as Raven, the half-demon, half-human empath.

As Aqua turned her attention back onto the monster, she noticed that it had turned its attention on her as well. She considered the different ways of escape with her conscience.

_I could jump back into my river, _she suggested.

_No, no, no. The monster might follow and pollute the river. We can't risk that, _her conscience answered.

_Ah, you're right. We could run over to the side, _she said.

_Yeah right. We'd be blinded by fright and probably run into a tree. Like that'll do anything, _her conscience said.

_We could fight._

_If the Teen Titans haven't beat the thing yet, what chance do we have? _

As Aquamarine was thinking, she hadn't noticed that the monster was approaching her. She was brought back to reality by Robin yelling, "Beast Boy! Go!"

Something grabbed her arms and she was carried through the air and set safely on a tree branch. She looked up and saw a green pterodactyl. It landed on the branch and morphed into Beast Boy. He grinned at her, changed into a raven, and flew back into the battle. Standing there on the branch while the others fought, Aquamarine felt useless. Her eyes glowed a bright turquoise as she made a ramp of ice and slid down it. Melting the ice and turning them into icicles, she shot them all simultaneously at the blob. They went through, creating multiple holes. But to her surprise, they filled back up again.

"Definitely not a normal girl," Raven commented.

The only effect the attack had on the monster was making it angrier. It swiped Aquamarine aside and she crashed into a tree. She fell to the ground and glared at the monster. "Ow! Jerk! There's this thing called manners! You should look into that!"

Raven rolled her eyes and rose into the air, sitting cross-legged, her arms held out, her index fingers and thumbs pressed together. Her eyes glowed white and she said her famous words. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A black figure of Raven emerged from her body and flew into the monster. A moment later, the blob exploded and the figure shot back into Raven. In the middle of all the purple disgustingness was a boy sleeping.

"And you couldn't have done that twenty minutes ago?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shrugged. "I like a challenge once in a while."

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm Aquamarine," Aquamarine answered.

"Where did you come from?"

"Well, you see, my mom met my dad, and they-"

"Okay!" Cyborg interrupted. "Not that."

"Oh. From the river," Aquamarine said.

Starfire zoomed up to her and gave her one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. "I am happy to meet you! My name is Starfire!"

"…Can't…breathe…!" Aquamarine managed to get out. Starfire finally let her down and she gasped for air.

"You think she's a villain?" Cyborg whispered to Robin.

"I don't know. Scan her," Robin answered. Ever since the Terra incident, Cyborg had built a scanner that could detect evil or anything like that. **(A/N: Not sure if that's possible but whatever.) **

Cyborg pressed a button on his left arm and held it out to Aquamarine. She raised an eyebrow at it. A red span of light started from above Aquamarine, went down and then disappeared after passing her feet. "Um…why?"

"Just checking to see if you want to kill us or not," Cyborg answered, typing something in.

"…Right."

"She's good," Cyborg said.

"Can I visit the tower?" Aquamarine asked.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I really want to visit Titans' Tower. Can I?"

The Titans looked at each other. "Um, okay? As long as you don't rob us," Beast Boy said.

Raven slapped him on the back of his head. "Don't give her any ideas!"

Aquamarine laughed. "I promise."

· § ·

**Aquamarine's POV:**

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, turning in a circle. Here I was, in the legendary Teen Titans' tower! I plopped down on the big, U-shaped couch. "Sweet!" Then my eyes landed on the Game Station. "Can I play?"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin looked at each other and then back at me. "Can you handle it?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know. I've never played before. But can I?"

"You betcha!" Cyborg exclaimed. As Robin sat down with a controller in his hands, Cyborg rushed over and shoved him off the couch, catching the controller as it flew out of Robin's grip. He patted the spot next to him. "Right here, little lady."

I laughed and sat down, taking to controller as Starfire helped Robin up.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was watching Cyborg as he was on his knees, crying. "How in the world did she beat me?!" he cried.

Beast Boy patted his best friend's back. "It's okay, Cy. It's not the end of the world."

Cyborg glared at him. "My high score was beaten. It _must _be the end of the world!" He then turned to me. "What's your secret?"

"To tell you the truth, I was just pressing random buttons," I admitted.

Cyborg immediately brightened. "Oh. Now I feel better."

"Hey. Can I try the training course? I've heard about it around town and this is a one-in-a-lifetime chance," I said.

The Titans all exchanged looks. "Um, sorry if this offends you, but…that training course will murder you," Robin said.

I raised an eyebrow and put a hand on my hip. "I'm not as untrained as you think I am."

· § ·

"Okay. Welcome to our training course," Robin said as I stared at everything in awe.

"Whoa! This is unbelievable! Everything's so huge and stuff!"

"Right." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Let's see what you can do," Cyborg said.

I headed to the starting line and prepared to sprint.

"Ready…set…go!" Robin started the timer.

I ran down the track and did a front handspring to dodge the giant missile launched from the machine to the right. I quickly destroyed it with some water from a nearby sink and kept on going. A cardboard person tied up in ropes popped up with a cardboard villain nearby, pointing a gun at the citizen's head, a timer on the chest of the villain counting down from five. I willed two streams of water to come over. With one, I hit the villain on the big red and white target on his chest next to the timer and with the other, I cut the ropes off the "citizen" without touching him with it, and moved on.

About twenty seconds later, I stepped across the finish line. I turned to the other Titans. They're jaws were dropped. I glanced at the big timer. It said thirty-three seconds.

"Dude," Beast Boy finally spoke up. "She beat your high score!" He laughed at Robin, who pouted.

Starfire grinned and flew over to me. "Glorious! Come, New Friend Aquamarine! May we do the cooking of wondrous food?"

"Um…sure," I replied.

Starfire grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the kitchen. After we arrived, Starfire started pulling out unusual ingredients from the fridge. Weirdly colored sauces, furry vegetables – at least, I think they were vegetables – mushy liquid. I swore something that looked like purple cheese winked at me.

"Uh…Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are we making?"

"Kishmorg. It is a celebratory dish on my planet, Tamaran. I would like to make it as celebration for our new friendship," Starfire answered, still looking around the fridge.

"Um…right. And, uh, will this…kishmorg…cause any diseases of any kind?" I asked.

"It has not brought any harm to Tamaranians."

That didn't make me feel any better. Nonetheless, I helped Starfire make the "kishmorg".

A half-hour later, the doors to the common room slid open, revealing the other four Titans.

Cyborg scrunched his face up and pinched his nose. "Ugh! What is that nasty smell?"

I looked up, a clothespin pinning my nose tight. "That would be kishmorg, that purple stuff…bubbling…in that bowl over there."

"Does it not smell the delicious, friends?" Starfire asked.

"It smells," Robin gagged, "great."

Starfire grinned and put the kishmorg into the oven.

"So, what next?" I asked, plopping down on the couch.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to answer when the big window in front of me shattered. As I covered my head, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Robin shielding Starfire as they crouched down behind the island in the kitchen, Cyborg diving under the dinner table, and Raven transporting Beast Boy and herself to who-knows-where.

After all the glass had fallen, I slowly raised my head, shaking the glass shards out of my hair. The others came out too, Raven and Beast Boy appearing next to the kitchen. When I saw who made the glass shatter, my eyes practically fell out of their sockets. Standing on a large wave was someone I had never wanted to see again.

She had shiny brown hair that went about five inches past her shoulder, and stony gray eyes. She was wearing a strapless white dress that went a little past her knees, a brown leather belt around her waist. On her feet were a pair of black wedges. Her feet were what creeped me out the most. She was supposed to be a mermaid and not be able to come after me but NOPE. Apparently, fate's out to get me.

My eyes narrowed. "Crystal."

When she saw me, she smiled as if we were best friends, which we're NOT. "Cassandra! I was hoping I'd find you here!"

Let me elaborate on why I hate Crystal. When I was still in the ocean, Crystal had always been envious of me for some reason, even though I was teased because I was the only one with two legs. I never really figured out why. But anyways, one day, when I was just swimming around, minding my own business, Crystal just shot of a cave nearby and tried to drown me, which was stupid since I'm half-mermaid which meant I could breathe underwater. I guess anger makes you impulsive or something like that. I managed to escape. I had left the ocean and ended up in Jump City's river. I had never seen Crystal again. Until now. This obviously can't be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta-Da! Chapter two! Sorry it took so long. I'm a jerk like that. (Just kidding.) My dad actually took away his laptop as punishment 'cause he was mad at me (long story) and my story was on it so…yeah. And the reason it's so short is that I really wanted to update and I didn't want to make you guys wait even longer. I hope you enjoy it! That's it.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Teen Titans. **

**Aquamarine's POV:**

I took a step backwards as Crystal stepped off the wave of water. Crystal looked around. "Sweet crib you got here, Cassandra. Nice and big and hard to miss."

"Actually, it's our crib," Cyborg spoke up. "Built it myself."

Crystal smiled but I knew her long enough to see that it was forced. Of course, the Titans couldn't. "Cool. Anyways, long time, no see, Cassie!"

I growled under my breath. "Don't. Call me. That."

She laughed. It sounded like ice shattering. "Chill out, would you?"

Beast Boy put a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, Aqua?"

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "'Aqua'? Is that some sort of nickname?"

"What do you want, _Crystal_?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Crystal sighed. "Look. I know we had our differences before, but-"

I interrupted her. "_Differences_? You tried to drown me! Stupid move, by the way."

Crystal laughed her creepy laugh again. "Seriously, Cassandra? That was…what? Five years ago?"

"Four months ago."

"Right. Anyways, let's put that all behind us and start out with a clean slate. How 'bout it?" Crystal asked.

"Not in a million years," I answered.

"Please, Friend Aqua," Starfire piped up. "Your old acquaintance has offered to become friends. Might you do the forgiving of her?"

I glared at Crystal. But not even Voldemort could say no to Starfire's current expression. "Fine. I'll let her stay. But will not forgive her."

Crystal smiled. "Thanks, Cassie."

I huffed and plopped down on the couch. "So…who's she again?" Robin asked.

"Oh!" Crystal straightened. "I'm Crystal Caves. Nice to meet you."

"Crystal Caves?" Raven raised an amused eyebrow.

Crystal blushed. "My parents have a sense of humor, okay?"

I snorted. I've met her parents. They're the most boring and monotone people ever. Everything in their house is gray. Not shiny gray and gray patterns. Just normal, stone gray. Everything. Even the food. I'm kind of glad I never took their offers for staying for lunch or dinner. I would feel bad for Crystal, but…well, you know.

"So, how'd you guys meet? Just curious," Crystal asked. As the Titans – except for me and Raven of course – started to explain that to her, I sighed and headed for the roof, stopping at my room to pick up my sketchpad and pencil.

Sitting down in a criss-cross position near the edge of the roof, I opened my sketchpad to the next clean page and took out my pencil. All was silent except for the scratch of my pencil. _What the heck is Crystal doing here? _I thought. _Is she out to get me?_

_I'm not sure. I mean, she's being all nice to us but she faked a smile at Cyborg, _my conscience answered.

_Yeah. She ticks me off. Remember that one time when she glued our hands to our desk with superglue right before lunch and after the teacher had gone out? We were so hungry! _I thought, shuddering.

_That sucked. We were stuck in here for almost an hour with no food and no way of getting it, _my conscience said.

_What is she planning? _I thought.

_Crystal was never one for patience. If she's planning anything, it'll come soon._

I sighed. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw what I had unconsciously drawn. It was Crystal smirking. In front of her were my teammates in one power-retardant (probably) cage over a volcano with lava pouring out the sides, about to erupt. I was chained to a rock in front of them next to Crystal, forced to watch.

I immediately tore the page out of my sketchpad and crumpled it up, stuffing it in my pocket. _That's not going to happen, right? _I asked my conscience.

_Well, there aren't any nearby volcanoes so I think we're okay, _it answered.

Just then, the alarm sounded. I covered my ears and raced towards the common room.

"Is this a fire drill or something?" I asked.

"No. It means a villain's creating some trouble," Robin answered, typing away on the main computer. After a second, he said, "Overload. Aquamarine, we're going to need your help. Water doesn't go good with electricity so your powers will be useful."

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing an off the shoulder royal blue shirt over a black, sort-of-wide strapped tank top. My legs were clad in faded, ripped skinny jeans and on my feet were black Converse low-tops. My wavy, light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I shrugged. _It's not like my clothes will make me mess up the mission or whatever, _I thought.

"Okay."

**· § ·**

"That thing is huge!" I exclaimed as we arrived at the scene. I hopped out of the T-Car and stared at the big monster in front of me, who was currently zapping a tree.

Overload turned his…head, I guess…towards us and raised an arm to strike me. I quickly took the water from a fire hydrant nearby and put up a large ice wall, some ice still connected to my hand. Overload hit the ice and shocked me. Since it was ice, it wasn't as bad as it could've been but it still hurt. "Ouch! Okay, in retrospect, it probably wasn't very smart to keep in contact with the ice."

Overload stepped towards me and I dove into a nearby electronics store. Only later had I realized what a horrible move that was.

I jumped up on top of a tall shelf and Overload followed, the Titans – Crystal went back to the ocean, thank the Lord – close behind.

Starfire flew up and threw some starbolts at Overload. Overload, not even looking fazed, hit her out of the sky.

Robin dove and caught Starfire, cushioning her fall. "Raven! Now!"

Raven raised her arm, her eyes glowing white. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinth – ow!" Before she could finish her chant, Overload threw a TV at her. She ducked but it grazed her shoulder. Raven grabbed her shoulder. "That is a heavy TV!"

While Beast Boy helped Raven up, Cyborg glared and activated his arm cannon. "You do not mess with my friends!" He shot Overload in the stomach with his cannon, just barely missing the chip. Overload seemed to smile, amused, and destroyed Cyborg's cannon with a ball of electricity.

Cyborg looked at his cannon, which was still smoking, and blinked. "Aw, man!"

Beast Boy thought for a moment before changing. He turned into a green Pikachu, his tail buzzing with electricity. Everyone, even Overload, stared at him.

Beast Boy, taking this opportunity, jumped at Overload and attempted to grab the chip. But even Pikachu couldn't withstand the shock. Beast Boy hung there for a while, electricity almost burning him to a crisp, before he managed to let go. He fell to the ground, twitching, and morphing back into Beast Boy.

As Cyborg helped Beast Boy up, I created a water whip and snapped it to get Overload's attention. Overload looked at me and tipped his head – at least, I think it was his head – to the side.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward, the water whip hovering above my hand, ready to strike Overload. But, unfortunately, my shoe was untied. So, instead of being all cool and hitting him, I tripped like an idiot and tumbled towards the ground. Right above Overload, ready to get fried.

Help. Me.


End file.
